I'm Yours
by TheLastGlassRose
Summary: A semi-song fic about the final moment between Aang and Katara at the end of Sozin's Comet. Just Aang's thoughts about the matter of the relationship between he and Katara. To the song I'm Yours by Jason Mraz.


Woo hoo

Woo hoo! How 'bout that big victory? I swear, most fans must have been watching Sozin's Comet for a victory of a very different war! XD Any way I decided to do a semi-song fic (like my other story Love Like This) to the song I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. It's such a bubbly tune. I could just imagining this song playing during the last scene between Aang and Katara so go ahead and listen to it on Youtube or look up the lyrics or something! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own AtLA or I'm Yours by Jason Mraz**

--

**I'm Yours**

The war was finally over. Over. That word continually played through the Avatar's head these past few weeks. That word had become one of the sweetest melodies he had ever heard. Training was over. Running was over. Hiding was over. Destruction was over. Pain was over. Hate was over. Anger was over. Darkness was over. The war was over. Ozai was in a secure prison, Azula was locked away safely in an asylum, and fear was over. All of it was done and through.

Now Aang and his friends could relax for a little bit before having to get down to the business of making peace. The Gaang spent most of their time hanging out in Iroh's teashop, playing Pai Sho and telling jokes and stories. Just being kids. Zuko had recently been crowned Fire Lord and now they were currently celebrating his coronation at Iroh's quiet little teashop; a less official way considering they had previously celebrated the event at the Fire Nation Capital. It was hilarious watching Zuko serve tea in his Earth Kingdom clothes; something that would have been frowned upon outside his circle of friends. Sokka was attempting to draw a portrait of the Gaang (and failing miserably). Suki and Mai were talking about Mai and Zuko's up-coming wedding. Iroh was teaching Toph to play Pai Sho with some special tiles so Toph would know which piece was which. And Aang and Katara? They were lost in their own thoughts, trying very hard to ignore the other's presence.

It took all Aang had to keep his thoughts about Katara under control. After what had happened the night of the play, they hadn't really spoken. Their friendship teetered dangerously on a knifepoint, threatening to fall apart at any moment. Sighing in frustration, Aang went out onto the balcony, looking out at the city. It looked gorgeous in the setting sun. A warm breeze ruffled Aang's robes slightly and he sighed in contentment. It was so much easier to think clearly, when he was away from the noise of his friends and the presence of Katara that he couldn't ignore if he wanted to.

Able to get his thoughts and priorities in order now that he was away, Aang began to think. There were a few things that Aang was sure of: one – he loved Katara in a way that even he couldn't understand, in a way that was so fierce he was surprised that his heart didn't give out whenever she was near. Two – Katara love him, even if she didn't know it herself yet. He could tell though, by the way she acted around him (he made it top priority to observe her more closely to deduct any conclusions). It was so similar to the way he oriented himself around her. Three – he would be willing to give Katara all the time in the world to figure that out for herself. When he kissed her that night during the play, he felt as if he hadn't made a larger mistake in his life. He knew he couldn't help it. She had him completely and hopelessly in love. He would do anything for her; he was putty in her hands. It hadn't been enough lately for them to continue being just friends and more often than not he had urges to just kiss her. That night he had let his guard down and lost his sense of better judgment. Yet still it wasn't his fault, this was all new to him, too new. And four – he would always be there for her if she needed him. He would be what she needed, much like she had been for him. It was the least he could do to repay her for making him fall in love with her (whether she thought that was a good thing or not).

Aang's train of thought stopped quickly when he felt a presence behind him. _Her_ presence to be exact. They stood there silently observing each other for a few moments. Aang had been unaware that they had been gradually getting closer to one another until Katara's face was a few centimeters from his own. He tasted her breathe on his lips before her own connected with his.

Another thing was over, Aang realized. No longer was he a timid and shy child. He was tired of waiting, he realized. Tired of waiting for his feelings of confusion and nervousness to pass. He was ready to stop this foolishness and surrender himself to love. The careful bubble he had constructed around himself to contain his thoughts and feelings was broken, destroyed, defeat. He had been at the point of know return he realized. A revelation came over him as they broke the kiss (how long had it been? seconds? minutes? hours?). He was ready for this he realized. He would be hers no matter what, if she would have him. Gently he placed a hand on Katara's soft cheek as he placed his lips by her ear.

"I'm yours."

--

**I won't hesitate no more, no more**

**It cannot wait, **

**I'm sure**

**There's no need to complicate**

**Our time is short**

**This is our fate, **

**I'm yours**

--

Ew this turned out differently then I expected. I'm not sure I really like this one. I liked it so much better in my head but in my head, it would have been really short and just all song. So, if you don't like this just replace it with the scene where Aang and Katara have their moment and put the song in there. :P meh… review plz I guess… meh…


End file.
